My pet
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam is Deans sub and he has some fun


Dean licked his lips as he took in the sight of the 17 year old stretched out on the bed in front of him. His arms were tied to the head board and his legs weren't tied, but he wasn't going to move them, not anytime soon. Not unless Dean told him too. Sams cock was lying hard and heavy against his stomach, the cock ring a striking black against the flushed skin.

"How is my pet feeling?" Dean asked, climbing between his legs, running his hands up his inner thighs.

"Good Sir" Sam said, shivering a little as Dean ran his thumb along the seam of his balls.

"That's good, wouldn't want to make my pet uncomfortable"

"I'm yours to do whatever you want Sir, it's not my choice"

"Such a good boy, would do anything I asked wouldn't you?"

"Yes Sir" Sam nodded as Dean crawled up him, their cocks brushing together.

"What if I asked you to watch me fuck someone else? Would you sit there and watch"

A flash of jealously flashed through Sams eyes, though he nodded. "Yes Sir"

"But"

"But I wouldn't like it, though if it makes you happy, I would do it"

"Mmm good boy" Dean praised, leaning in and pressing a small kiss against Sams bottom lip. "I wouldn't though"

"Sir"

"You are mine as much as I am yours. Just because you are my pet, doesn't mean I'm going to do anything that you wouldn't like, like that"

"Thank you Sir"

"It shows me that you are such a good boy, saying I could. Think that earns you something special"

"Like what sir?" Sam asked, tilting his head.

"Well, I know how much you love kissing me, you think that would be a good reward"

"Yes Sir" Sam nodded.

Giving him a soft smile, Dean leaned in pressing their lips together, running his fingers through Sams long hair. Tugging it gently, Sam whined into his mouth, kissing him back with everything he had. A few minutes later, Dean pulled back, smiling as Sam tried to follow him for a moment before remembering himself and lying his head back down.

"Being such a good boy lately aren't you baby? Took that plug all day yesterday, didn't make a peep even when I went on the dirt roads. Now retreating when I pulled away, though I know you still want to kiss me"

"Like being good for you"

"And I love when I can reward you, maybe if you keep being good I'll give you another reward when we're done"

"I'll be good Sir" Sam said, gasping a little as Dean slid down him, his stomach pressing against his cock.

Kneeling between his legs Dean reached into his bag by the bed, pulling out a white vibrator, smirking as Sam swallowed hard.

"Know you've been wanting it sweetheart" Dean smiled, picking up the lube and getting the plastic wet.

"Not my place to ask"

"That's why I'm giving it to you, you've been wanting it for a few weeks now and haven't asked"

Placing it against his rim, Dean turned it on low, biting his lip as Sams hips almost arched off the bed. Circling the small pucker, Dean leaned forward and licked the precome that was streaming out of Sams cock.

"Feel good baby boy?" Dean asked, pressing just the tip in, turning up the vibrations a little.

"So good Sir" Sam whined and panted.

Dean smiled as he started pushing the toy in and out in a steady rhythm, it going a little deeper each time. Sams moans started getting louder as the thing started pressing near his prostate, making Dean shiver. He never understood how some doms didn't like their subs to make any noise, Dean thrived off the noises Sam made. Pressing the toy even further, Sam let out a loud moan, his hips jerking hard for a moment before settling.

"Found your prostate baby boy?" Dean asked, kissing Sams stomach.

"Yea, fuck" Sam moaned as Dean turned the toy higher.

"Feels real good doesn't it?" Dean asked, making Sam nod. "You wanna come for me?"

"Yes, please Sir"

Pressing the toy harder against his prostate, Dean flicked off the cock ring, making Sams cock pulse a few times. Turning the toy up to its full vibrations was all it took for Sam to come hard against his chest and stomach, some hitting his chin. He shook on the bed as Dean kept the toy there for a few more moments before pulling it out. Tossing it on the bed, he got onto his knees, wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking it fast.

"Beg" Dean said in a choked voice.

"Please Sir, want your come on me so much, please come on me. Want it"

Dean panted, his balls drawing up as he moaned. "Say it Sammy"

"Come for me, big brother"

With a loud shout, Dean came, adding his own mess to Sams stomach and chest. Panting, Dean fell back onto his legs, one hand resting on Sams leg as he caught his breath.

"Was I good Sir?" Sam asked as Dean reached up and undid the binds.

"Very good baby boy" Dean smiled, helping Sam move his arms down.

"I'm glad Sir"

Dean smiled and pulled Sam up lightly and off the bed, leading him to the bathroom.

"You are a very dirty boy, I think you need a shower"

"Yes Sir" Sam said, watching as Dean messed with the knobs in the shower.

Testing the water he smiled and stepped under the spray, smiling at Sams confused expression when he extended his hand to him.

"Sir?" He said, taking his hand and stepping in.

"I told you that if you were good, you were going to get another reward didn't I?" Dean smiled, helping Sam wash the come off of him.

Once they were both clean, Sam went to step out, only to be stopped by Deans arms circling his waist. Pulling him close, Dean leaned in pressing their lips together, chuckling a little as Sam kissed him happily. Moving Sams arms up around the back of his neck, he pulled him tight against him.

"Love you Sammy" Dean mumbled against his lips.

"Love you too Dean" Sam said back, during the only time he was allowed to call him by his name, not Sir.


End file.
